


Mama and Mummy

by RainbowArches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Fluff, Headcanon: Nick has two moms, I forget what I was trying to do, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made Nick call her Mary, never mind that she was his mother as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama and Mummy

This was obviously a sign to never have children, Peggy thought as she pushed Nick’s face to her shoulder and disarmed the assailant with her foot before giving him a good punch in the face. She spun around and gave the man’s accomplice similar treatment. This sort of thing happened all the time when she’d been trying to get married; making her think maybe she should stop trying. She tested her luck and got married anyway, but maybe she should listen this time.

She looked around, making sure there was no one waiting to jump out at them. She looked down at Nick, who had his thumb in his mouth (he was never going to stop doing that, was he?), and bounced him on her hip gently. He’d settled down for the moment; they could probably rejoin the party.

“You okay? Was that fun?”

“You get bad guys?”

“I got the bad guys. Come on; let’s go find your mummies.”

 

It was always around this time, when Mary was wrestling Nick into his pajamas so that Violet could have a quick wash and a moment to herself, that she felt the most bitter about making him call her by her first name. She and Violet both loved their son, they both worked hard to keep him fed and clothed and happy and healthy, but of course it was just safer for Violet to be Mama and Mary to be Mary. Some people knew; Gabe, obviously, and Peggy, but other than that they kept it quiet. Violet was a single mother and Mary was her house mate.

“Hold still, Nick,” she ordered, trying to keep her grip on the struggling toddler.

“No!”

“It’s bedtime.”

“No!”

“Yes it is. You’re tired. In fact, you’re past tired. You’re asleep.”

“No!”

“Hold still!”

“Let go, Mummy!”

“What?” She let go without thinking, and Nick dashed off. Oh, well; she tried.

She stood up and went to find Violet. She was in the bathroom, scrubbing her make-up off.

“Did you here that?” Mary asked.

“The yelling? I think the whole block heard that.”

“He called me mummy.”

Violet stopped and looked at her, eyebrows raised. “Do you think he’s old enough to learn when that’s okay and when it isn’t?” She went back to wiping her lipstick off.

Mary shrugged. “I feel like if I correct him I’m not really correcting him.”

“Then don’t. You’re his mom too. He should be allowed to call you that.”

“A lot of people would disagree with you on that.”

“Yeah, but I’m trying not to care too much what those people think.”

So was Mary, but it was hard when they already knew one couple who weren’t allowed to see their son because the parents were two men. She could tell by the downturn of her lips that Violet was thinking the same thing. They hated having to lie to keep Nick, but if that’s what they had to do then that’s what they had to do.

Suddenly Violet’s eyes lit up. “What if we taught him to call everyone mummy?”

Mary laughed. “For the rest of his life?”

“Just a thought. Where is he, anyway?”

A loud clang sounded from the kitchen. Mary made pleading gestures at Violet.

“Fine,” said Violet. “I got him.”

 

“No more parties,” Mary grumbled into Violet’s hair. “That was exhausting. How much of that cake did Nick eat?”

“Ask Peggy,” said Violet, pulling the blankets over their heads to block the sunlight peeping through the curtains. “I think she fed him extra secretly.”

“Next time she can put him to bed then.”

They were just about to fall back asleep when they heard a pitter-patter in the hall and their bedroom door creaking open.

“You can’t be up already!” Violet said.

Nick was standing next to her, arms raised expectantly. “Up!” he demanded.

Violet hauled him up and let him settle between her and Mary.

“Hi, mama.”

“Hi, Nicky. Go back to sleep please.”

“Hi, mummy.”

Mary exchanged a glance with Violet and they both beamed. “Hi, Nicky. Go back to sleep.”


End file.
